


Hot Russian daddy fucks a horny Japanese slut [AKA Viktor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki REAL sex tape leaked]

by Krtek



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Homophobia, Internet, M/M, Porn Video, Public Humiliation, Sex Tapes, Social Media, i still don't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krtek/pseuds/Krtek
Summary: An extremely private video of Yuuri and Viktor gets posted online, sending the internet and general public into a shitstorm.I love social media/internet fics.Explicit later on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, first time posting a fic, don't have a beta reader. Just a short thing for fun, since I enjoy these Yuri on ice social media fanfics a lot. Check them out, they're hilarious. Although this one is more of an 'Internet reacts to'.  
> Also I didn't realize how much formatting this requires, holy shit. I probably screwed up somewhere anyway, excuse me :).  
> Enjoy if you will :)

It started with a lost phone.

Viktor managed without it for a good portion of the day. He spent it overseeing Yuuri’s training, very soon switching to a hands-on approach, and laughing at Yurio’s screams of ‘GET OFF THE ICE YOU OLD FROG’ when they eventually ended up having fun with lifts and pair figures.

He started missing it when he wanted to take a video of Yuuri chasing Yurio around the rink to lift _him_ so he ‘wouldn’t feel left out’.

He secretly called his number from Yuuri’s phone, going around the locker rooms with pointed ears. Did the same thing at home, with no results. Viktor kept dialing himself all afternoon whenever Yuuri left to the bathroom, kitchen, or to walk Makkachin. The phone was ringing, but no one answered. He hoped it was just put on mute. Even though he knew he never did that.

In the evening he stealthily took Yuuri’s laptop into the bedroom while his husband cooked dinner. He checked his social media for any possible mentions of suspicious photos that had no business being uploaded. Just to be sure. Thankfully, nothing out of ordinary.

A sudden bloop of a skype call from Chris made him flinch in surprise.

‘Viktor, you absolute traitor, I’ve been calling you for ages,’ Chris declared dramatically, lounging on his bed with no shirt on. His cat peered into the frame, trying to pat the Viktor on the screen. ‘I know you’re living your happy married life, but that’s no reason to make me use Skype like a barbarian.’

‘Chris, I think I lost my phone,’ Viktor whined equally dramatically. ‘I can’t find it anywhere.’

‘Get a new one, you’re rich.’

‘You don’t understand…’ He nervously.glanced off screen, and moved closer to the microphone. ‘There might be some…private stuff in there. I might have forgotten to relocate and delete some photos…’

‘Of your adorable husband?’ Chris winked at him suggestively, grinning ear to ear.

‘Mostly, yeah.’ He looked over his shoulder again. ‘What am I gonna do, what if the person who finds my phone puts something on the internet? Yuuri will kill me and then himself.’

Chris rolled his eyes.

‘That won’t happen. They couldn’t possibly get through your lock screen. Don’t worry.’

‘Uh…’

‘Don’t even tell me you don’t keep your phone locked.’

Viktor just sighed, and Chris’ head fell into his hands.

‘Are you an actual idiot?’

‘It’s annoying having to unlock it everytime, okay? I use my phone a lot, I always have it on my person, and I don’t mind Yuuri going through it at home, not that he ever does. So I didn’t need it’

‘Well you don’t have it on your person anymore. You _moron_.’ Chris added for emphasis. ‘Go contact your service provider now. Also I think there should be a way to lock it remotely, so hurry up.’

Viktor nodded fervently, and ended the call, thankful to Chris’ wisdom. That went exceptionally well.

Asking Yuuri to borrow his phone did earn him a suspicious side glance though.

‘Where is yours?’ he asked while tasting the soup he was cooking.

‘I think I left it at the rink,’ Viktor lied smoothly, sweating in his skin. Yuuri said nothing else, and handed his phone over.

One phone call later, his phone was locked, his number blocked, his Twitter quiet, and everything was fine again.

The bomb dropped two days later.

**PornHub.com**

**Hot Russian daddy fucks a horny Japanese slut [AKA Viktor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki REAL sex tape leaked]**  
by feppe_le_frog

 **Intothelight**  
Holy shieeeeeeeeeeet.

**Dick_fatigue**  
Are you fucking serious???

**Fugmetender**  
Hold on to your dicks, ladies and gentlemen.

**JerrySmith**  
It’s fake.

**Elrond**  
Judgding by the timestamp, when he said competition in two days, did he mean Worlds 2018? how did katsuki win that gold after such a pounding??

**Jozo27**  
He has trained on that dick enough

**HomosexualUrchin**  
Being cummed inside by Viktor Nikiforov grants you S rank skating skills

**MyPlumbusIsBleeding**  
Now we know how he got so good that year

**Cornfapper**  
Im not even gay i cliked this bc it’s the most viewed and it was the best fap of my life what is happening

**LelouchHumperouch**  
They cursed your dick

**PresidentPutin**  
Congrats youre gay now

**Succboypussy**  
I love how katsuki isn’t a twink I mean look at all the meat on dat ass

**PrincessMonstertruck**  
T H I C C T H I G H S

**SpongebobWetpants**  
I wanna fuck them both

**DicksAhoy**  
I want to watch them fuck while I masturbate in the corner because im not worthy to touch both of them

**FranzJosef**  
I cummed three times already and cannt stop help me

**Anonymous**  
This is a violation of privacy. Whoever put this here should be locked up.

**Elrond**  
Shut up.

**Tama**  
Katsuki needs to do JAVs after he retires, he’s a fucking porn star.

**Bobtheknob**  
Idk who they are but dats a quality vid, downloaded

(Expand comments)

**/fs/ - Figure skating**

**[Post a Reply]**

**Anonymous** 02/27/19(Tue)23:46:47 No. 2938475690  >>2938457756 >>2938473950 >>293848007 >>293848119 >>293848199 >>293848276 >>293848289 >>293848290 >>293848310 >>293848303 >>293848308 >>293848312 >>293848324 >>293848325 >>293848343 >>293848348 >>293848355  
 **[screenshot]**  
Hey /fs/ where were you when the fapocalypse happened

 **Anonymous** 02/27/19(Tue)23:49:45 No. 2938457756  
>>2938475690 (OP)  
At work. I think my boss saw my gigantic erection

**Anonymous** 02/27/19(Tue)23:49:57 No. 2938473950  
>>2938475690 (OP)  
Spoiler that holy shit

**Anonymous** 02/27/19(Tue)23:50:27 No. 2938479456  >>2938479586 >>2938479599 >>2938479677  
How many times have you fapped to that vid already?

**Anonymous** 02/27/19(Tue)23:52:17 No. 2938479586  
>>2938479456  
way too many

**Anonymous** 02/27/19(Tue)23:50:27 No. 2938479599  
>>2938479456  
Im fapping right now

**Anonymous** 02/27/19(Tue)23:50:27 No. 2938479677  
>>2938479456  
Im never gonna stop

**Anonymous** 02/27/19(Tue)23:54:23 No. 2938479897  
Stop reposting this. Its not fair to them.

**Anonymous** 02/27/19(Tue)23:56:28 No. 2938479997  
>>2938479897  
>>>/out/

**Anonymous** 02/27/19(Tue)23:54:23 No. 293848007  
>>2938475690 (OP)  
This is fcking disgusting male skating is already homo enough i dont wanna see this shit here

**Anonymous** 02/27/19(Tue)23:55:12 No. 293848045  
>>293848007  
>not wanting to see two hot men fuck  
are you gay or something?

**Anonymous** 02/27/19(Tue)23:55:13 No. 293848097  >293848117  
Seriously stop this.

**Anonymous** 02/27/19(Tue)23:56:43 No. 293848117  
>>293848097  
**[image of Mufasa in the clouds]**  
Remember where you are, anon. Also fuck off back to tumblr.

**Anonymous** 02/27/19(Tue)23:56:44 No. 293848119  
>>2938475690 (OP)  
I wanted to see their sex tape since they got together. God is real.

**Anonymous** 02/27/19(Tue)23:56:59 No. 293848123  >>293848159  
>>2938475690 (OP)  
I can’t believe I saw Viktor Nikiforov’s dick, god and jesus have blessed me I can now ascend.

**Anonymous** 02/27/19(Tue)23:57:30 No. 293848159  
>>293848123  
And Katsuki rode that dick like a pro.

**Anonymous** 02/27/19(Tue)23:57:33 No. 293848199  
>>2938475690 (OP)  
Viktor is the most beautiful man ive seen in my life.

[322 replies] [Reply]

 

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:05:28 No. 293848509  >>293848522 >>293848532 >>293848544 >>293848648 >>293848687 >>293848796 293849012 >>293849065 >>293849188 >>293849149 >>293849172 >>293849243 >>293849257 >>293849265 >>293849279 >>293849298 >>293849299 >>293849303 >>2938493878 >>293849398 >>293849399 >>293849411  
**[screenshot]**  
What is your favorite part of the katsukiforov sex tape?

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:05:59 No. 293848522  >>293848535  
>>293848509 (OP)  
For fucks sake how many threads are you homos gonna make, stop shitting up the board

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:06:01 No. 293848532  
>>293848509 (OP)  
The maximum eros bj

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:06:59 No. 293848535  
>>293848522  
Fuck you I’m posting in all of them

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:06:33 No. 293848544  >>293848559  
>>293848509 (OP)  
The way viktor flips him over and mounts him

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:07:11 No. 293848559  >>293848579  
>>293848544  
Seconded, my dick exploded right then

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:07:11 No. 293848579  >>293848675  
>>293848559  
Well it's his signature move.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:08:15 No. 293848675  
>>293848579  
>you will never quad flip Yuuri Katsuki on your dick

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:10:05 No. 293848890  >>293848899  
You’re all unsophisticated savages, the best part was the seduction dance. Pure art.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:11:04 No. 293848899  >>293848979  
>>293848890  
Yeah I wanna see him do that on the ice.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:11:59 No. 293848985  >>293848997  
>>293848899  
He already did, its called Eros.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:12:47 No. 293848997  
>>293848985  
But he didn’t take his clothes of back then.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:12:51 No. 293849001  >293849004  
Yall keep yapping about Katsuki, how about some Victor appreciation. That man is literally perfect.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:14:01 No. 293849004  
>>293849001  
Hes also a man of iron will. How did he manage to hold in his jizz until the end after all the lewd shit Katsuki did there?

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:14:01 No. 293849012  >>293849042  
>>293848509 (OP)  
Disgusting. This sport is already gay enough.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:15:21 No. 293849042  
>>293849012  
Its not their fault some asshole got into their files and leaked that. Theyre married ffs, what do you think they do at night, play scrabble?

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:16:41 No. 293849053  
Fags shouldn’t get married.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:17:21 No. 293849063  
>>293849053  
>>293849053  
>>293849053  
MODS

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:17:23 No. 293849065  
>>293848509 (OP)  
Do you think Yuuri’s mother saw this? What would she say?

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:18:43 No. 293849085  
>>293849065  
>I can’t believe my son gets nailed by a glorious Russian cock while I’m stuck wth this tiny shriveled Japanese one

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:19:33 No. 293849099  
>>293849085  
**[image of two laughing women]**

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:19:35 No. 293849102  >>293849115 >>293849118  
No mention of the ‘do it inside me’ complete with a leglock? Anyone?

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:19:59 No. 293849115  
>>293849102  
**[image of a sweating man wiping his forehead]**

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:20:19 No. 293849118  
>>293849102  
Yup, Viktor sure put all his babies in there.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:20:20 No. 293849120  >>293849131  
your all faggots

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)00:21:00 No. 293849131  
>>293849120  
>a faggot calling us faggots  
Shut up and keep jerking, m8

[452 replies] [Reply]

 

**!!!ATTENTION!!!**  
Posted by **Katsuki_fc** :  
Please stop reposting gifs, screenshots, or edits of the unfortunate footage of Yuuri and Viktor. You know well what I’m talking about. Imagine how they must feel about it. It would be incredibly humiliating for ANYONE to have their most intimate moments on public display for everyone to see, so please PLEASE don’t encourage it further. Report every inappropriate post you see. Then stop talking about it. I beg you as not only the mod of Yuuri’s fanpage, but also as a regular humane person who understands how wrong this is. Please have a heart and stop posting about it.  
(Comments)

**Porkbowleater:**  
Good luck trying to stop this, it will never stop.

**Dark-rose:**  
@Porkbowleater Youre everything that’s wrong with this community

**Porkbowleater:**  
Hey I don’t mean it like that. Its gonna get reposted anyway. It’s the most watched video on Phub, about everyone has it downloaded by now.

**Niki_Viki:**  
I cant believe it hasn’t been taken down yet. Poor victor and yuuri.

**Katsuki_fc:**  
@Porkbowleater That doesn’t matter. The less we all talk about it the sooner it will get forgotten. The damage is done but we don’t need to pour more oil into the fire.

**Yuurichan:**  
They haven’t posted anything on twitter or Instagram since it got leaked.

**Skate-on-me-skate-me-on:**  
It must be horrible for them, geez.

**Monkeybussiness:**  
The views doubled since yesterday. Tbh it’s a pretty damn good video.

**Bladesofglory:**  
@Monkeybussiness Reported.

**Dark-rose:**  
Report this one too guys, it’s the worst offender:  http://sexonskates.tumblr.com/viktor-nikiforov-yuuri-katsuki-sextape-enjoy

**Yuri_Puri_Angel:**  
Also this one keeps posting about it over and over:  http://hotmentlegenclub.tumblr.com/katsuki-yuuri-real-eros-dance-gifset

**Tama:**  
@Yuri-Puri-Angel No please not that one its my favorite blog

(see all 205 comments)

**News.com**

**Figure skating golden medalists involved in a sex scandal**

By Selena Wilde

Five times Grand Prix gold medal winner and figure skating legend, Viktor Nikiforov, and his protégé and husband, the reigning world champion of male figure skating, Yuuri Katsuki, have been involved in a sex scandal when a home video of their passionate tryst appeared on the PornHub domain.  
The video caused an enormous uproar, becoming the trending topic on Twitter and other social media sites within hours of being uploaded. The figure skating community has been very vocal with their outrage over the privacy breach, defending Nikiforov and Katsuki, and calling for prosecution of the uploader. Either of the pair has yet to make a statement on the matter, remaining silent.  
Nikiforov and Katsuki married this year after a two year engagement, and are currently living in Sankt Petersburg. With Nikiforov as his coach, Katsuki currently trains at the local rink with the Russian skating team, a peculiar, and to some, controversial arrangement, as…  
(Read more)

**Related articles:**  
** Another celebrity sex tape leak sparks massive internet storm **  
** Figure skaters’ reaction to the Katsuki-Nikiforov sex scandal on Twitter **  
** 20 celebrities who had their intimate photos and videos leaked on the internet **

Comments [127]

**Anonymous** 18:32  
Fucking clickbait

**Anonymous** 18:33  
I saw that on P-hub, but it got taken down.

**Anonymous** 18:40  
Go check, its been reuploaded.

**Leah Stan** 18:49  
Who uses the word ‘tryst’ anymore lol [eye-roll emoji]

**George Laramie** 18:51  
I feel sorry for them both.

**Yun Park** 18:53  
Hardly a ‘sex scandal’ when theyre married. Spouses fuck. Deal with it.

**Anonymous** 18:55  
And I am grateful for the opportunity to witness that. [praying emoji]

**Anonymous** 18:56  
They weren’t married back then.

**Ivan Krasinski** 18:58  
I wonder how it got leaked tho.

**Anonymous** 19:00  
The same way the celeb nudes during the fappening got leaked I suppose.

**Anonymous** 19:00  
Fuck that title, I expected some female skater nudes or something.

**Anonymous** 19:03  
Mmm, like Medo-chan.

**Jorge Rodriguez** 19:05  
Who?

**Alfred Robertson** 19:05  
You leave Medo alone motherfucker I WILL FIGHT YOU.

(see more comments)

**/fs/ - Figure skating**

**[Post a reply]**

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:46:51 No. 2938481245  >>2938481256 >>2938481354 >>2938481387 >>2938481389 >>2938481398 >>2938481478 >>2938481498 >>2938481499 >>2938481500 >>2938481501 >>2938481504 >>2938481513 >>2938481523 >>2938481564  
 **[image of Viktor Nikiforov pressing a finger to his lips]**  
Shhh, MODS are asleep, let’s party. What was the moment you blew your load watching THAT VID?

 **Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:47:02 No. 2938481256  >>2938481267 >>2938481278 >>2938481289 >>2938481290 >>2938481293 >>2938481300  
>>2938481245(OP)  
When Katsuki did the split.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:47:59 No. 2938481267  >>2938481300  
>>2938481256  
Seconded

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:48:42 No. 2938481278  >>2938481300  
>>2938481256  
Thirded.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:49:12 No. 2938481289  >>2938481300  
>>2938481256  
Must be heaven to fuck someone so flexible.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:49:13 No. 2938481290  
>>2938481256  
I want him to do splits on my cock.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:49:20 No. 2938481293  >>2938481296 >>2938481312  
>>2938481256  
But the split is at 0:34 minute mark?

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:49:59 No. 2938481296  
>>2938481293  
**[image of a cartoon man with a moustache saying ‘Yes, and?’]**

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:51:09 No. 2938481300  
>>2938481256  
>>2938481267  
>>2938481278  
Im not gonna judge fast shooter anons I fully understand. That got me diamonds.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:51:40 No. 2938481312  >>2938481321  
>>2938481293  
I also did a split when I came with the force of a thousand quad flips.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:52:09 No. 2938481321  
>>2938481312  
**[image of Pitchit Chulanont giggling with his hand on his mouth]**  
Anon, you’re gross.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:52:11 No. 2938481354  >>2938481364  
>>2938481245(OP)  
When Victor started fingering Katsuki, and he was already lubed up, jesus maria.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:52:49 No. 2938481364  
>>2938481354  
**[image of a manga character with a clothed erection]**  
And how we went ‘oh yuuuuuuri’ when he realized his slut is ready for him.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:52:59 No. 2938481376  >>2938481377 >>2938481466  
Who else didn’t really care about Katsuki but now can’t even watch him skate without a boner? 

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:53:32 No. 2938481377  
>>2938481376  
I didn’t even care about figure skating until a few hours ago.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:53:33 No. 2938481387  
>>2938481245(OP)  
I edged until katsuki got creampied, then I lost all control. Best orgasm of my life.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:53:40 No. 2938481389  
>>2938481245(OP)  
When they both starting moaning. They sound so good together. Symphony to my ears.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:53:53 No. 2938481398  >>2938481399  
>>2938481245(OP)  
You bastards, delet this.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:54:20 No. 2938481399  
>>2938481398  
You again?

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:54:39 No. 2938481412  >>2938481423 >>2938481445 >>2938481446 >>>>2938481465 >>>>2938481456 >>2938481458 >>2938481467 >>2938481468 >>2938481478 >>2938481489 >>2938481490 >>2938481493 >>2938481495 >>2938481497 >>2938481499  
It got deleted.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:55:00 No. 2938481423  >>2938481435  
>>2938481412  
FUCK IT’S TRUE AND I DIDN’T DOWNLOAD IT

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:55:49 No. 2938481435  
>>2938481423  
**[image of an old man licking his lips]**  
I did and Im keeping it forever.

**Anonymous** 02/28/19(Wed)07:56:00 No. 2938481455  
Go to hell. I hope you all get banned for life.

[512 replies] [Reply]

**PornHub**

**The climax of Russo-Japanese political relations [REUPLOAD]**

by feppe_le_frog_2

**Rabbitfucker:**  
Bless

**Licklicklickmyballs:**  
You got banned for posting the first one.

**HornyGerbil:**  
that stealth title won’t save you.

**Feppe_le_frog_2:**  
They’ll never get me.

**Eros4life:**  
You scum.

**MoveImGay:**  
Kill yourself.

**Lizardman:**  
^^^^ Did you come here to fap or moralfag? Shut the fuck up.

**Jizztophe:**  
Please stop reuploading this.

**DaddySmurf:**  
If they don’t want to be seen, they shouldn’t have taken that vid, it’s their fault.

**Sockmonkey:**  
Whats with all these whiteknights on FUCKIGN PORNHUB??? Go bck to reddit or wherever your homebase is.

(Expand comments)

**Twitter.com**

**Viktor Nikiforov ✓**  
@v-nikiforov  
I sincerely apologize for the incident. The video wasn’t posted on purpose. My phone was stolen, its contents were leaked against our will. (1/3)  
8 203 retweets

 **Viktor Nikiforov: ✓**  
@v-nikiforov  
I would also like to ask you, please, stop messaging either of us about it. It’s a very sensitive situation for us to deal with. Thank you. (2/2)  
8 932 retweets

**Evgenia Medvedeva** @JannyMedvedeva 1m  
YOU DON’T HAVE TO APOLOGIZE VIKTOR, THEY SOHULD BE APOLOGIZING

**Samantha Love** @Sammylove 1m  
I love you both.

**Mila Babicheva** @lyudmila_baby 1m  
We’re standing with you guys, Im so sorry this happened to you

**YoruSanada** @monkey_bussiness 1m  
Hey Viktor, your wife is hot. [eggplant emoji]

**Maly Krtecek** @malykrtek 2m  
^^Kill him.

**Angela-s** @salsahips 3m  
I reported you

**Mika** @bloodboy 3m  
How dare you @monkey_bussiness.

**Christophe Giacometti** @c-g 4m  
You have nothing to apologize for Viktor. Say hi to Yuuri for me.

**Leo de la Iglesia** @iglesia_leo 5m  
I’m with you guys, stay positive, keep smiling. [praying emoji] [hug emoji]

**Georgi Popovich** @popo-witc 6m  
I’ll do everything in my power to help you out. This will pass, just hold on.

**Yuri Plisetsky** @yuri_p 7m  
@ v-nikiforov: I will find that asshole and kill him. How’s katsudon, he’s not answering me.

**Viktor Nikiforov** @v-nikiforov 8m  
@ yuri_p: Hes not taking it well.

**Philip Stevens** @phil-lips 8m  
@v-nikiforov I think it was very clear in that vid he knows how to take it well. ;)))

**YuriPlisetsky** @yuri_p 8m  
@phil-lips FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING PIECE F SHIT MOTHERFUCKER DIE NOW.

 

**THE SLANDERING OF VIKTOR AND YUURI – MASTERPOST!!!**  
I have compiled a masterpost of all important links and articles related to the infamous sex tape scandal. Hopefully, it will provide a bigger picture to those, who STILL refuse to realize, how horrible they’re being by supporting all this.

Here, here, here, and here are Viktor’s tweets and comments about the issue, where he’s downright pleading us all to just let it pass. He also apologized several times, despite this NOT BEING HIS FAULT at all. HIS PHONE GOT STOLEN AND DATAMINED. Also notice how there are no emojis, none of his usual writing style. He just sounds tired and devastated.

Several popular skaters, male, female, and ice dancers, have also offered their support, standing by them. Most notably Yuri Plisetsky, Christophe Giacometti, Pitchit Chulanont, Georgi Popovich, Mila Babicheva, Emil Nekola, Sara Crispino, Leo de la Iglesia, even freaking JJ leRoy (!), Evgenia Medvedeva, Johnny Weir (who is very VERY angry), Stephane Lambiel, Adam Rippon, Joe Johnson and many many more.

Here is a video of some asshole reporter trying to corner Yuuri when he was leaving the Sankt Petersburg rink, harassing him, and asking over and over about the video. You can clearly see how uncomfortable Yuuri is, and how the man pursues him despite not getting consent for an interview. The ‘Please, just leave us alone,’ from Yuuri sounded so desperate and sad my heart almost burst into pieces. He’s never coped up well with media attention, and this is the absolutely worst kind he can get. He’s fucking suffering. No wonder he doesn’t go on social media. There are more videos and photos of him and Viktor trying to escape reporters and paparazzis here, here, here, and here.

One can only imagine what is going on between them behind closed doors too. There already are several posts about their ‘impending’ divorce, based on nothing but specularions, so PLEASE, keep your conpiracies to yourself, and don’t spread unnecessary rumours. Their love is not that weak, but they still need our help. Drawn out scandals HAVE ruined relationships and marriages of many celebrities before.

Here are photos of Viktor and Yuuri in leaving their home rink together this Friday, and here is a shot of them doing so in December. Notice any difference? They’re not smiling or laughing with each other in ANY of the new photos, no handholding, there’s like a one meter distance between them, like they’re afraid to get close because someone might photograph them again.

OR maybe they’ve read this and this, or saw this video. Russia has come a long way, cancelling their ridiculous anti-gay laws, but that doesn’t mean everyone there is suddenly on board with it. I’m not badmouthing Russia in general, or the Russian people, just building on what I’ve seen in the aforementioned articles and videos. Here is another video, a talkshow, where the host is very vocal about his distaste for Viktor’s and Yuuri’s marriage. The worst video is the first news coverage of the scandal, where even the damn anchors, who are supposed to be neutral, drop some really nasty comments. This popular Russian blogger says that he ‘didn’t mind the faggotry until they put it on display’. Of course, this isn’t just exclusive to Russia. Here, here, and here are various gossip shows making fun of the matter, and having a ton of inappropriate comments about the content of the video, and even their bodies.

Okay, this got long, and lot more aggressive than I intended. I have strong feelings about this whole ordeal, and hate the fact, that there are people so spiteful, that they would just go ahead and ruin lives and reputations for literally nothing in return.

Please, if you truly are fans of Viktor and Yuuri, let’s come together and help them. They did not deserve it.

Posted by **Katsuki_fc** **tagged** #Viktor Nikiforov #Katsuki Yuuri #Yuuri Katsuki #sex tape #the katsukiforov scandal #masterpost  
**99 211 notes**

**Iced-sploosh reblogged this and added**  
I’m both so angry and so sad about this. They’ve only been married for a year, and this is one hell of a curveball.

**Emilyonice reblogged this**

**Masterofdolls liked this**

**Niktor_vikiforov reblogged this and added**  
Good post.

**Viktorfans reblogged this and added**  
Thank you, @Katsuki_fc, this proves you’re a great mod. Let us all stand together.

**Tama liked this**

**/fs/ - Figure skating**

**[Post a reply]**

**Anonymous** 03/02/19(Fri)20:26:33 No. 29384974857  >>29384974859  
 **[screenshot]**  
Post best sextape caps!  
 **USER WAS BANNED FOR THIS POST**

 **Anonymous** 03/02/19(Fri)20:29:34 No. 29384974859  
>>29384974857(OP)  
Idiot.

**Anonymous** 03/02/19(Fri)20:27:13 No. 29384974862  >>29384974864  
You know, I don’t much like this censorship. This is the internet. Shit gets leaked all the time, why does this deserve such extensive cleansing, while other nudes are a-okay?

**Anonymous** 03/02/19(Fri)20:27:56 No. 29384974864  >>29384974867  
>>29384974862  
If youre talking about Fappening and Fappening 2, all those nudes only lasted for little over a week.

**Anonymous** 03/02/19(Fri)20:28:00 No. 29384974867  >>29384974868  
>>29384974864  
But posting them didn’t result in an immediate ban like this shit does.

**Anonymous** 03/02/19(Fri)20:28:40 No. 29384974868  
>>29384974867  
You remember it wrong son.

**Anonymous** 03/02/19(Fri)20:28:41 No. 29384974869  
MODS sure are giving this their all.  
**[This thread has been deleted, you cannot reply]**

**/gif/ - Adult gif**

**[Post a reply]**

**Anonymous** 03/02/19(Fri)23:18:01 No. 493884533459  >>493884533462  
 **[Vitya_and_Yuuchan.webm]**  
MORE OF THIS PLS.  
 **USER WAS BANNED FOR THIS POST**

 **Anonymous** 03/02/19(Fri)23:19:02 No. 493884533462  >>493884533464 >>493884533469  
>>493884533459(OP)  
Someone doesn’t know posting Katsukiforov sextape gets them a lifetime baaan~

**Anonymous** 03/02/19(Fri)23:19:59 No. 493884533464  
>>493884533462  
You type like a little girl or a total faggot

**Anonymous** 03/02/19(Fri)23:20:01 No. 493884533469  
>>493884533462(OP)  
I hate this witchhunt btw, let us fap in peace

**Anonymous** 03/02/19(Fri)23:20:48 No. 493884533473  >>493884533474  
Srsly tho Im kinda over this already

**Anonymous** 03/02/19(Fri)23:21:11 No. 493884533474  >>493884533477  
>>493884533473  
Yeah after like 100+ consecutive threads it feels stale already

**Anonymous** 03/02/19(Fri)23:21:58 No. 493884533477  
>>493884533474  
Not for me, this vid cured my erectile dysfunction.

**Anonymous** 03/02/19(Fri)23:21:59 No. 493884533481  
Im glad I saved all the webms when it wasn’t illegal to post about this.

**[This thread has been deleted, you cannot reply]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, friends. Thank you a lot for the positive response, I honestly didn't expect that much :) Your comments made me laugh, you're all very adorable and precious. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. Again, excuse me for any possible errors you might find here, I don't have a beta reader (I noticed some typos and formatting slip ups in the first chapter after I posted it, oops).

Viktor has stopped watching TV, reading news, and browsing the internet altogether. His only form of contact with the outside world were calls with Chris, and very rarely Twitter, where he had ventured to post an official statement or two. It was Chris’ idea of course, he had it all together when Viktor was busy panicking. Had he not been a total idiot and acted faster, he would have managed to remotely lock his phone in time. But he waited for too long, and the damage was done.

‘I don’t get it, Chris,’ Viktor mumbled into his computer at 1am, while Chris patiently endured his lamentations. ‘I know I didn’t delete some photos, but I’m _sure_ I deleted that video… It was so long ago, and Yuuri was really adamant about it, I wouldn’t keep it against his will.’

‘Well, you tend to forget stuff.’

‘Not this!’ Viktor wheezed in a strained whisper, then added. ‘Yuuri also thinks I did…’

Chris sighed, looking at the pitiful kicked puppy of a figure skating champion on his screen.

‘How is he?’

Viktor shook his head.

‘Sleeping. It was so bad, Chris,’ he buried his hand into his disheveled fringe. ‘He cried, then he yelled at me, then cried again… Then he stopped talking to me, locked himself in the bedroom. He might even have had a full on anxiety attack, and I couldn’t even hug him. He didn’t even let Makkachin in. Chris I ruined everything…’

Chris took a breath to respond, but Viktor babbled on.

‘When he got mad at me, it was really scary. He rarely gets mad, but when he does, it’s like this powerful righteous anger that just makes you want to get on your knees and grovel, you know? I mean, until now he only got angry with me over dishes, or some small things, but this time… Chris, if I could make this right again, I wouldn’t mind spending my life with him in a dogeza forever!’

‘Okay, shut up for a while.’ Chris felt a headache coming up. Talking to Viktor for too long was sometimes exhausting. His cat has long left her spot by the noisy computer.

‘I said it ten times and I’ll say it again, it was not your fault. There is a way to retrieve even deleted files from a phone. Stop beating yourself up about it.’

‘There is…?’ If Viktor was a poodle, his ears would have perked up. He looked over his shoulder towards the bedroom.

‘Please don’t go banging on his door at 1am just to tell him this.’

Viktor nodded, looking just a little bit better.

‘Has he been locked up there since?’

‘No, my Yuuri isn’t that weak,’ Viktor smiled ear to ear, just like he always did, when he bragged about the love of his life. Chris didn’t mind it, it was adorable.

‘We went skating normally yesterady and today too. He gets his work done, he’s a professional after all. Very diligent as usual. And he’s so great at the quad flip now, you wouldn’t believe-‘

‘That’s good,’ Chris interrupted him. ‘I was worried he’d break down completely.’

Viktor’s face fell.

‘He doesn’t want to talk to me though,’ he said, hugging Makkachin’s floofy head. ‘At the rink he tries to act as if nothing happened, but I see he is well aware of the glances. He doesn’t speak, just nods when I coach him. He doesn’t touch me, keeps his distance. Same when we get home. Sometimes he looks so upset and sad, I just want to hug him, but I can’t… The only thing he says is ‘please, not now, Viktor’, every time I try to apologize. I know he’s angry with me, but-‘

‘It’s a lot to handle, even more for someone as private as Yuuri.’ Chris interrupted him again, when he saw Viktor tearing up a little. ‘Judging by the reactions it must have been a pretty intense video.’

‘You didn’t watch it?’ Viktor asked in a tiny voice, tears glittering in the glow of his monitor.

‘Of course not. I mean, not like I don’t want to,’ he added with a wink. ‘But if you don’t specifically tell me to, I won’t.’

‘Thank you,’ Viktor breathed.

‘You can invite me for a private viewing anytime though.’ Chris threw in some more winks and a teasing grin. He could see Viktor’s relief on his face.

‘I must say it really was ‘intense’ as you put it,’ he admitted. ‘I watched it many times when we had to be apart. I love that confidence he has when we’re together, it’s like he really is the embodiment of Eros.’ He giggled dreamily. Chris would have cringed a bit, but he was long used to this sappy head over heels Viktor. It was obvious how incredibly happy he was with Yuuri. It has been over three years, and their love was just as pure as when it started blooming. They were the last people deserving of a sex scandal.

‘That’s why it’s horrible, I know he feels mortified about being seen like that by anyone else but me. It took me some time to get him to show that side of him in bed. I’m sure he will never go Eros for me ever again… He must hate me and himself now...’ The facepalm of despair was back. Chris wanted to reach out, hug the man, and pat his head.

‘Look, don't be overly dramatic, and stop beating yourself up. Give it time,’ he said. ‘The world will forget soon, and move onto another next best thing. Hell, it’s slowly starting to die down already. The vast majority of Twitter is on your side, the fans are supportive. Sane people mostly understand the situation. It’s just tabloids and miserable morons who are making a fuss.’

Viktor nodded like an obedient schoolboy. 

‘Remember when a paparazzi snapped a pic of me and my man getting handsy in a club?’ Chris offered, smiling. That incident felt like a funny memory now, but back then he sure wasn’t too thrilled about it. ‘Noone cares anymore, because I made it my own, joked about it until it could no longer be used against me. I know your situation is a tad worse, but try it, maybe you’ll be able to make it work.’

‘Thanks, Chris.’ Viktor was overwhelmed by a surge of gratefulness and admiration for his old friend.

‘And I’m sure none of your friends, family, or anyone who respects either of you has watched that video. And they're the only ones that matter. Tell that to Yuuri too.’

‘Chris…’ Viktor cooed.

‘Now go to sleep. You look balder when you’re tired.’

‘Chris!’

[Call ended]

**/fs/ - Figure skating**

**/ [Post a reply]**

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:31:24 No. 2938478003  >>2938478010 >>2938478070 >>2938478075 >>2938478099  
You know what I noticed on my 14th rewatch? Katsuki cums like a woman.

 **Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:32:34 No. 2938478010  >>2938478013  
>>2938478003(OP)  
Explain.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:33:00 No. 2938478013  >>2938478015 >>2938478020  
>>2938478010  
Count how much time he spends orgasming. Do you climax that long?

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:33:57 No. 2938478015  >>2938478027  
>>2938478013  
Holy shit youre right. This vid gains a new layer of lewd on every rewatch.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:34:20 No. 2938478017  >>2938478019  
I think I’ll take a break from /fs/ until you faggots stop posting nonstop about this

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:34:59 No. 2938478019  
>>2938478017  
you wont be missed

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:35:24 No. 2938478021  >>2938478023  
>>2938478013  
He was faking it for his husband. I heard wives do that sometimes.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:36:04 No. 2938478023  
>>2938478021  
You can’t fake those convulsions. He milked viktor dry.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:36:29 No. 2938478025  
Boner acquired. Initiating hand maneuvers.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:36:56 No. 2938478027  >>2938478029 >>2938478031 >>2938478033 >>2938478040 >>2938478043 >>2938478044 >>2938478048 >>2938478049 >>2938478050 >>2938478055 >>2938478058 >>2938478063  
>>2938478015   
I guess this really is the… porn to make history.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:37:24 No. 2938478029  
>>2938478027  
YOOOOOOOOOOO

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:37:29 No. 2938478031  
>>2938478027  
Saw that coming from a mile away.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:37:45 No. 2938478033  
>>2938478027  
I wasn’t ready

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:37:57 No. 2938478040  
>>2938478027  
Yeah, yeah, good job anon, here’s your (You)

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:37:59 No. 2938478043  
>>2938478027  
 **[image of a laughing Viktor Nikiforov]**

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:38:21 No. 2938478044  
>>2938478027  
You win this round.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:38:29 No. 2938478048  
>>2938478027  
 **[image of an unimpressed Otabek Altin]**

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:38:53 No. 2938478049  
>>2938478027  
Fruit way too low hanging, you’re not as funny as you think you are.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:38:58 No. 2938478050  >>2938478050  
>>2938478027  
I love these threads.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:38:58 No. 2938478050  
>>2938478050  
I don’t. This is fucking boring already.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:39:15 No. 2938478053  
>14th rewatch  
Who watches the same porn 14 times?

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)19:35:24 No. 2938478056  
>>2938478053  
It was funny for a while, and I did fap to it a few times, but the board has been literally nothing but this shit for days. It’s time to stop.

[190 replies] [Reply]

 

 

****

**/fs/ - Figure skating**

  
 **

[Post a reply]

**  
 **Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:00:47 No. 2938477145  
 **[image]**  
Hello /fs/, I heard you wanted new content.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:01:49 No. 2938477146  
 **[image]**

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:02:57 No. 2938477147  
 **[image]**

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:03:40 No. 2938477148  
 **[image]**

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:04:37 No. 2938477149  >>2938477179 >>2938477189  
 **[image]**

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:05:55 No. 2938477151  
 **[image]**

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:06:49 No. 2938477152  
 **[image]**

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:07:59 No. 2938477154  >>2938477191 >>2938477204 >>2938477205 >>2938477208  
 **[image]**  
Crosslink to /b/ thread >>>/b/8748953994

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:09:42 No. 2938477155  
Are you kidding me.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:10:57 No. 2938477158  
ARE THESE KATSUKI NUDES HOLY SHITTTTTTT

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:10:58 No. 2938477159  
The ride never ends.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:11:47 No. 2938477161  
ALL ABOARD

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:11:49 No. 2938477162  
 **[image of a man being sucked into the void]**

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:11:57 No. 2938477163  
I can’t believe my eyes.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:12:02 No. 2938477165  
Satan what are you doing.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:12:47 No. 2938477167  
My hand is moving on its own!!!

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:13:53 No. 2938477169  
Youre a monster. I still fapped tho.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:14:33 No. 2938477170  
>a /b/tard did it   
Of course.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:15:02 No. 2938477171  
Fuck you just stop already, this is painful.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:15:22 No. 2938477173  
Just when I thought it was over.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:15:57 No. 2938477176  
He is so beautiful.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:17:00 No. 2938477179  >>2938477181  
>>2938477149  
Whose dick is that?

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:17:48 No. 2938477181  
>>2938477179  
Whose do you think, sweet motherland, look at that beautiful THING.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:18:37 No. 2938477183  >>2938477187  
Are you all gay here?

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:19:01 No. 2938477187  
>>2938477183  
Aren’t you?

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:19:47 No. 2938477189  
>>2938477149  
Wow he really knows how to look up when sucking.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:20:20 No. 2938477191  
>>2938477154  
IS VIKTOR ABOUT TO GET TOPPED IN THIS ONE?

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:20:42 No. 2938477192  >>2938477195  
I’m so sick of this honestly.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:21:39 No. 2938477195  >>2938477198  
>>2938477192  
Same, I wanna see Viktor nudes, not this stupid nip prostitute again.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:22:15 No. 2938477198  >>2938477200  
>>2938477195  
 **[image of Yuuri Katsuki holding up a gold medal, smiling]**   
I hate all of you but especially you >>2938477195\. Katsuki has achieved more in his life than you ever will in all your alternate timelines, so don’t you dare shit on him you fucking useless neckbeard.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:23:01 No. 2938477200  
>>2938477198  
>he’s not naked in that pic  
fuck off with your subpar photography

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:23:57 No. 2938477204  >>2938477205  
>>2938477154  
 **[image of an old lady lying on the ground, reaching for an ambulance call button]**  
>Viktor taking a selfie while Yuuri is straddling the back of his thighs nipping just above his ass

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:24:17 No. 2938477205  
>>2938477154  
>>2938477204  
I am now dead and ghostfapping through the spacetime continuum

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:25:00 No. 2938477208  >>2938477213 >>2938477214  
>>2938477154  
Viktor bottoming was always my fetish, and I’m glad it’s confirmed.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:25:02 No. 2938477209  
 **[image of a sad frog]**   
The guilt is preventing me from getting hard. You all have ruined me.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:25:24 No. 2938477213  
>>2938477208  
Katsuki can be really manly on the ice sometimes so I’m not even surprised. 

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:25:47 No. 2938477214  
>>2938477208  
they clearly switch

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:25:47 No. 2938477218  >>2938477220  
Friendly reminder that Nikiforov begged us repeatedly to stop. Do you want them to get divorced assholes?

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:26:36 No. 2938477220  >>2938477225  
>>2938477218  
Yes, then I will marry him.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:27:17 No. 2938477225  
>>2938477220  
You think you have a chance? Can you do a split? CAN YOU?

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:27:28 No. 2938477227  >>2938477229 >>2938477230 >>2938477234  
Someone tweet this at Viktor, I wanna see his reaction.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:28:47 No. 2938477229  
>>2938477227  
Are you a genuine sadist?

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:28:48 No. 2938477230  >>2938477233  
>>2938477227  
I want to show these to Yuuris mom to see HER reaction

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:29:17 No. 2938477233  
>>2938477230  
 **[image of Sigmund Freud with gleaming red eyes]**  
Don’t think I don’t remember you from the other threads, motherfucker anon. You might have some issues.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:29:19 No. 2938477234  >2938477239 >>2938477241 >>2938477244 >>2938477245  
>>2938477227  
I did it. Now we wait.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:29:57 No. 2938477235  
Fuck, no chill.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:30:03 No. 2938477236  
You fucking psychopaths.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)05:30:13 No. 2938477237  
This is why everyone hates 4chan.

[890 replies] [Reply]

**The scandal continues. More private media of the legendary figure skating couple leaked.**

By Roger Shepherd

Last week the internet was thrown into a whirlwind after a leak of an intimate personal video of the two champions of male figure skating, gold medalists Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki, was uploaded on a famous pornographic domain, quickly spreading to other sites. The fan favorite couple received enormous support from not only their friends and figure skating communities, but also the general public, both on and off the internet. Viktor Nikiforov has posted several statements on the matter on his Twitter page, including an official apology, while his husband Yuuri Katsuki has yet to comment. The incriminated footage has been promptly taken down from all hosting websites, and indefinite bans have been issued to all uploading users of the respective domains. Figure skating fans have banded together, tirelessly reporting any reappearance of inappropriate content of their idols, earning their thanks from the community and Nikiforov himself on Twitter.

The incident has seemingly put a strain on his and Katsuki’s marriage, as has been speculated after a paparazzi managed to take several candid shots of the couple out and about, apparently lacking their usual level of closeness (Read more HERE). This, coupled with Katsuki’s lasting silence on his social media, prompted several tabloids to spin theories about the possibility of a divorce (Read more HERE).

Just this morning, private photos of both Katsuki and Nikiforov have been uploaded on a frequented 4chan image board by an anonymous user, very likely the original uploader of the infamous video, as Nikiforov has claimed to have his phone stolen by an unknown person…

(Read more)

(Comments) [309]

**Anonymous** 11:21  
That guy is on a mission.

**Steve Carlton** 11:21  
Even I am starting to feel sorry for these two homos.

**Angela Serra** 11:22  
Is he trying to ruin their marriage for sure?

**Anonymous** 11:22  
I went to 4chan and saw it all, it’s career-ruining.

**Mika Nowak** 11:23  
Why does this deserve so much attention? The other celebrity leaks didn’t get as much coverage. What’s so special about these two?

**Alena Novomeska** 11:23  
Poor Viktor and Yuri. :( :( :( :( :( :( :(

**Anonymous** 11:24  
Now this is just pure spite.

(See all comments)

**/fs/ - Figure skating**

**[Post a Reply]**

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:46:47 No. 2938477645  >>2938477646 >>2938477647 >>2938477655 >>2938477660 >>2938477679 >>2938477682 >>2938477699 >>2938477700 >>2938477712 >>2938477713 >>2938477716 >>2938477721 >>2938477734 >>2938477740  
 **[image of a stickman with a monocle and a moustache]**  
Let us discuss the photos like sophisticated men of taste. Because these images are art. Katsuki Yuuri is a masterpiece, and should be appreciated as such. Which one is your favorite?

 **Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:47:59 No. 2938477646  >>2938477653  
>>2938477645(OP)  
You mean men of shit taste. Based Viktor >>>> cumslut Katsuki.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:48:00 No. 2938477647  >>2938477649 >>2938477650 >>2938477651  
>>2938477645(OP)  
I want to rub my duck on that masterpiece.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:48:49 No. 2938477649  
>>2938477647  
>duck  
Stop touching yourself and type with both hands. This is a gentlemen’s thread.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:48:55 No. 2938477650  
>>2938477647  
That is one weird fetish you got there anon.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:49:17 No. 2938477651  
>>2938477647  
But did the duck consent?

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:49:17 No. 2938477653  >>2938477654   
>>2938477646  
I want delusional Viktorfags to leave. It’s been years now. Yuuri won the Viktorbowl fair and square. Get over it you cuck.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:49:47 No. 2938477654  
>>2938477653  
The Katsuki whiteknights are even worse.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:49:47 No. 2938477655  >>2938477657 >>2938477658  
>>2938477645(OP)  
 **[image]**   
I like this one the most. Your dumb roleplay aside, it is a genuinely great photo. The angle, the curve of his hips as he’s arching his back up, the innocent look into the camera. And its tasteful too, no dicks shown. You couldn’t get a shot like that on purpose if you tried.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:50:04 No. 2938477657  
>>2938477655  
You’re gushing like an open wound anon, you’re just as dumb and smitten as we are.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:50:58 No. 2938477658  
>>2938477655  
A true scholar.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:50:59 No. 2938477660  >>2938477662 >>2938477664  
>>2938477645(OP)  
I like the one where he still has a mouthful of the cock he just finished sucking, and vitya is tilting his chin to look into the camera, someone post it.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:51:37 No. 2938477662  
>>2938477660  
No don’t, I have no more cum to give, I’m dehydrated.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:51:55 No. 2938477664  >>2938477666 >>2938477668 >>2938477671  
>>2938477662  
 **[image]**  
Dozo.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:52:34 No. 2938477666  
>>2938477664  
 **[image of He-man with his face turned to the sky in ecstacy]**

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:52:57 No. 2938477668  
>>2938477664  
 **[image of an orgasmic looking Christophe Giacometti posing on ice]**

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:52:59 No. 2938477671  >>2938477673  
>>2938477664  
Angel.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:53:40 No. 2938477673  >>2938477676  
>>2938477671  
 **[image of Yuri Plisetsky wearing the costume for his Agape routine]**  
No, this is an angel. That is a whore.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:53:47 No. 2938477676  >>2938477677  
>>2938477673  
I would kill all of you for yuri plisetsky nudes.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:48:22 No. 2938477677  
>>2938477676  
I would kill all of you for a bag of Lays.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:48:48 No. 2938477679  
>>2938477645(OP)  
 **[image]**  
this is my fav because he’s smiling there.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:48:51 No. 2938477682  >>2938477685  
>>2938477645(OP)  
I like how different these are from the vid. The vid was pure untamed animal fucking that can raze a bedroom to the ground. These photos are filled with sexy yet cute domestic bliss and tenderness. And dicks, here and there. It warms my heart.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:49:32 No. 2938477683  
Yuuri is a miracle of the universe.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:49:47 No. 2938477685  
>>2938477682  
I always wanna say that Viktor is lucky, but then I remember how awesome Viktor is, so Yuuri is the lucky one. But in the end they’re both lucky to have nabbed each other. They’re perfect apart and together.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:50:03 No. 2938477688  >>2938477689  
Why are you all so sappy in here?

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)06:50:59 No. 2938477689  
>>2938477688  
Because we are gentlemen, you fucking wankstain.

[289 replies] [Reply]

 

 

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:20:59 No. 2938477876  >>2938477882 >>2938477889 >>2938477893 >>2938477132 >>2938477139  
Which figure skater has fapped most to katsuki porn?

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:21:29 No. 2938477877  
JJ

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:21:54 No. 2938477879  
JJ

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:22:11 No. 2938477882  
>>2938477876(OP)  
Definitely JJ

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:22:19 No. 2938477883  
>>2938477876(OP)  
Jean Jaques le Gay

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:22:20 No. 2938477885  
JJ, no other answer.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:22:26 No. 2938477888  
JJ

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:22:39 No. 2938477889  
>>2938477876(OP)  
Gotta be JJ

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:23:00 No. 2938477891  >>2938477896 >>2938477899 >>2938477103  
He is literally married to a woman.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:23:09 No. 2938477893  
>>2938477876(OP)  
JJ

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:23:59 No. 2938477896  
>>2938477891  
Lurk more.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:23:59 No. 2938477897  
JayJay

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:24:03 No. 2938477899  
>>2938477891  
How to spot a newfag.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:24:49 No. 2938477100  
 **[image of Jean-Jacques LeRoy looking in awe at Yuuri Katsuki passing by wearing the costume for his Eros routine]**

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:24:53 No. 2938477103  
>>2938477891  
Where were you back then, seriously.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:25:40 No. 2938477105  
 **[image of Jean-Jacques LeRoy being hugged by Yuuri Katsuki overlaid with an enlarged close up of his face with an outer space background]**

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:26:09 No. 2938477107  
 **[image of Jean-Jacques LeRoy’s expression while being hugged by Yuuri Katsuki, with the words ‘THOU HAST BETRAYED ME, BONER’ underneath]**

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:26:34 No. 2938477109  
So it's a meme?

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:26:36 No. 2938477110  >>2938477119  
 **[image of Jean-Jacques LeRoy looking up at Yuuri Katsuki on the Grand Prix Final podium]**

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:27:03 No. 2938477119  >2938477120  
>>2938477110  
I’m still mad he won bronze there. He choked way too hard.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:27:59 No. 2938477120  >>2938477122 >>2938477124  
>>2938477119  
He only choked because the massive boner he had for Katsuki was throwing him off balance. The judges could understand a man’s plight and rewarded him for enduring.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:28:43 No. 2938477122  
>>2938477120  
>JJ  
>massive  
Pick one

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:28:59 No. 2938477124  
>>2938477120  
 **[image of a laughing Yuzuru Hanyu]**

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:29:04 No. 2938477126  >>2938477128  
 **[image of a smiling Yuuri Katsuki posing with a sweating Jean-Jacques LeRoy with his hand hovering over Katsuki’s waist]**

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:29:39 No. 2938477128  
>>2938477126  
>JJ’s hoverhand  
Every time.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:29:59 No. 2938477130  >>2938477140  
JJ is the correct answer, but how about Giacometti. He is lewd enough to fap to that.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:30:19 No. 2938477132  >>2938477134  
>>2938477876(OP)  
Medo-chan.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:30:58 No. 2938477134  >>2938477136  
>>2938477132  
No, she is pure.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:31:19 No. 2938477136  
>>2938477134  
A pure fujo.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:31:24 No. 2938477139  
>>2938477876(OP)  
Seung gil might.

**Anonymous** 03/06/19(Tue)08:31:55 No. 2938477140  
>>2938477130  
Nah, Giacometti is a bro. He’s one perverse motherfucker, but definitely a bro.

[105 replies] [Reply]

**Emma.com**

**Celebrity news**

**EXCLUSIVE! – The current figure skating silver medalist Yuri Plisetsky joins the Katsukiforov scandal [VIDEO]**  
by Tara S.

The popular Russian ice skater and Yuuri Katsuki’s greates rival on the ice, Yuri Plisetsky, has entered the buzz when he attacked a reporter from a popular Russian tabloid magazine. Plisetsky and Katsuki were returning together from their homerink in Sankt Petersburg, and were stopped by a reporter asking for an interview. In a video taken by a passerby, Plisetsky can be seen punching the man in the face, and repeatedly kicking him in the legs. After the man tries to escape the wrath of the young skater, Plisetsky then pursues him. The video went viral shortly after upload, thanks to being shared by a popular Twitter account of the Thai figure skater Pitchit Chulanont.  
However, Plisetsky might face consequences for his actions. The ISU has received a complaint from...

(Read more)

 

**Popochan**  
I legit thought it was a Plisetsky porn leak, and was ready to go on a killing spree, don’t play with my heart like that.

**Petra Leoni**  
That’s how clickbait works.

**Anonymous**  
I’m glad he did that.

**Icebear**  
He won’t ‘face consequences’. Why would the ISU care, nothing horrible happened.

**Anonymous**  
He must have said something nasty to Katsuki, he hunched down like a kicked dog just before blondie started tearing ass.

**Anonymous**  
Too bad there’s no sound besides the annoying laugh of the guy taking the vid.

(Expand)

**YouTube.com**

**Юурий Плисецки атаковал репортера из Комсомольской правды (Yurii Plisetsky attack reporter from magazin Komsomolskaya pravda)**  
89 043 views 1223 likes 81 dislikes

 **Boris Smirnoff**  
Мальчик отлично уебал.

**Mila Babicheva**  
Из котенка тигр!! Давааааааааай! xD

**TheSovietDollmaster**  
Ice tiger of Russia everyone

**HappyCSGO**  
Cyka blyat!!! :DDD

**IceCastleHasetsu**  
ユリオ ダヴァイ！(๑و•̀▽•́)و

>   
> **奥川 ミナコ**  
>  ユリオくんはやっぱりいい子だよな  
> (23 replies)

**Samwell Bubbles**  
Talk shit get hit.

 **BobbaFatt**  
And I thought figure skaters are sissies.

**KimJongFun**  
Won’t he get in trouble?

(Load more comments)

**Tumblr.com**

[video]  
 **mouthagape:**

>   
>  **Yuripuri-angel:**
>
>>   
>  **cherryontop:**  
>  _Yuri Plisetsky beats up an asshole while ‘X gon give it to ya’ plays_  
> 
> 
> My prince <3 <3 <3

He fought for justice like a beast!

This video gave me back the life I lost when the accursed leaks came out.

Source: cherryontop tagged: #Yuri Plisetsky #Ice kitten #actual guardian angel Yuri #dat song tho #it fits perfectly #bless this wild child

113 982 notes

**gays-on-skates liked this**

**sinnamonrollyuuri liked this**

**thirtymillionnipples liked this**

**Monkeybussiness reblogged this and added**  
KILL THEM ALL YURI

**SeverusSkate reblogged this**

**Katsuki_fc reblogged this**

**Yurisangels reblogged this and added**  
In case you needed more proof how amazing our Yuratchka is

**jjhasatinydick liked this**

 

**Yurisangels:**

>   
> **Natashadraws:**  
>  I want to clarify something about the incident with Yuri Plisetsky and the tabloid reporter. Please spread this, because they are painting him like a villain, making it sound like  
>  he just started beating him up with no reason. I saw the tabloid’s Twitter demanding to not let him skate for it, which is ridiculous. I was right there on that street when it   
>  happened. The reporter was very forceful, and both Yuri and Yuuri told him to leave them alone. He then said a horrible thing to Yuuri, he said ‘Иди на хуй пидор’, which   
>  basically means ‘go f*ck yourself f***ot’. THAT’S what Yuri reacted to.

Please spread this. Yuri Plisetsky is a good kid, and that guy deserved everything, and more.

Reblogged from Natashadraws tagged: #Yuri Plisetsky #Yuratchka #important #news #the Katsukiforov scandal

 

VIKTOR AND YUURI POSITIVITY MASTERPOST

Hello, Yuuri and Viktor fans (since our fandoms are now married too). We all saw the bad things that has been said and done to our poor skating sons, and I think it’s time to compile all the GOOD stuff that happened thanks to good people

The #MadeHistory hashtag is trending on Twitter, started by our best boy Pitchit , who posted an old unpublished photo of Viktor and Yuuri together on the podium at their only GPF together (also Viktor’s last). Chris Giacometti used the hashtag to post a selfie with them at their wedding, and started a chain reaction. Other skaters then posted their selfies and little stories with Viktor and Yuuri, and the fans made it a cute throwback to their best moments, and accomplishments, like their big damn kiss, their record breaking programs, etc. It’s a really cute and heartwarming way to let them know they’re remembered by their accomplishments, and not one stupid video.

Viktor’s adorable reaction.

A video of a talkshow host absolutely shutting down this unfunny ‘comedian’ bitch making disgusting ‘jokes’ at their expense.  
This, this, this, and this article 

A ridiculously cute exchange between a young fan who sent Yuuri a video of her toy poodle sliding on a frozen pond because she ‘saw a photo of him being sad’. AND YUURI’S FIRST PUBLIC RESPONSE SINCE IT ALL BEGAN – A SMILING DOGGY EMOTE AND A THANK YOU!!!

And a bonus  compilation of the ‘Yuri Plisetsky beats up an asshole while xxx plays’ meme, because it’s just THAT awesome :DDD.

I know there is still a lot of ugly reactions out there, but let’s focus on the good things, let them slowly outweigh the bad ones, and all will be well.

Posted by **Makkachin_on_ice**

 

 

Next chapter:   
_Taking a deep breath, he pressed play._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, sorry about being late, had shit to do. Thanks again for your hilarious comments, I read them all and laughed so much :D. To all the questions about using the usernames in fics, and drawing fanart, the answer is YES, and please please show me EVERYTHING, put it in a comment if you have to, since I have no other blog/website/tumblr (yet?), I still wanna see it all.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too, a little less social media, a little more porn. If you like it, I might start writing more.  
> Thanks again for being a great audience, have an awesome day!!

**/fs/ - Figure skating  
[Post a reply]**

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:31:55 No. 2938480101  >>2938480105 >>2938480107 >>2938480108 >>2938480110 >>2938480113 >>2938480114 >>2938480116 >>2938480118  
 **[image of Yuuri Katsuki with his face very close to the camera, holding a wine bottle]**  
Hello, /fs/, there is still more where this came from. Do you want to see?

 **Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:32:15 No. 2938480104  
You motherfucker.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:32:24 No. 2938480105  
>>2938480101(OP)  
Yes

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:32:35 No. 2938480107  
>>2938480101(OP)  
I wanna say yes, but I’m gonna say no. I’m not a complete monster like you.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:32:48 No. 2938480108  
>>2938480101(OP)  
Sure go ahead.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:32:59 No. 2938480110  
>>2938480101(OP)  
No, fuck off already you psychopath.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:33:05 No. 2938480113  
>>2938480101(OP)  
Nah I’m fine.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:33:13 No. 2938480114  
>>2938480101(OP)  
This time OP is an actual faggot.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:33:24 No. 2938480116  
>>2938480101(OP)  
I had my fun already. You can go and stay go.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:33:48 No. 2938480118  
>>2938480101(OP)  
I saw him get pumped full of semen on both ends, what more can you give me?

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:33:52 No. 2938480119  
POST THE REST.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:34:00 No. 2938480121  >>2938480123 >>2938480125 >>2938480126 >>2938480130 >>2938480139  
 **[image of Yuuri Katsuki leaning against a stripper pole]**

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:34:03 No. 2938480123  
>>2938480121  
Ohh mama.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:34:35 No. 2938480125  
>>2938480121  
I’m intrigued now.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:34:42 No. 2938480126  
>>2938480121  
Okay, I changed my mind, give it here.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:33:56 No. 2938480128  
Go on…

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:35:01 No. 2938480130  >>2938480134  
>>2938480121  
Is there anything he cannot do?

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:35:25 No. 2938480134  
>>2938480130  
Not be a slut maybe?

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:35:27 No. 2938480136  
GIVE US MORE.SATAN.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:35:29 No. 2938480139  >>2938480145 >>2938480147 >>2938480150 >>2938480154 >>2938480158 >>2938480190 >>2938480192 >>2938480195 >>2938480199 >>2938480200 >>2938480202  
>>2938480121  
You know what, I’m bored with his stupid persona now. Thanks for the memories, and here you go.  
Дмитрий Маслов  
Захарьевская ул. 39448/23  
Санкт Петербург  
+79022 354 554  
http://www.facebook.com/dimitrii.mikhailovich.maslov  
 **(USER WAS BANNED FOR THIS POST)**

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:35:40 No. 2938480141  
Shit son.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:35:45 No. 2938480143  
SHUT DOWN EVERYTHING

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:35:57 No. 2938480144  
Please be real, god this is hilarious.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:36:02 No. 2938480145  
>>2938480139  
Did you just casually doxx a motherfucker?

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:36:13 No. 2938480147  
>>2938480139  
ANON OF JUSTICE

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:36:25 No. 2938480149  >>2938480152  
>>2938480139  
Is it really him?

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:36:29 No. 2938480150  
>>2938480139  
 **[image]**  
Nice tracksuit Dima.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:36:39 No. 2938480152  
>>2938480149  
I got to him through an email address he had on his umpteenth porn hub account. He had to slip up eventually.  
 **(USER WAS BANNED FOR THIS POST)**

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:36:45 No. 2938480154  
>>2938480139  
Plot twist of the fucking century.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:36:58 No. 2938480157  
Let’s not jump to conclusions here. How do we know it’s him.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:37:09 No. 2938480158  
>>2938480139  
Is this chaotic good or lawful evil?

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:37:14 No. 2938480160  
MODS what are you doing?

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:37:32 No. 2938480162  
Sasuga MODS, banning the wrong guy.

**Anonymous## Mod** 03/10/19(Sat)16:37:44 No. 2938480163  >>2938480164 >>2938480165 >>2938480168 >>2938480169 >>2938480185 >>2938480187 >>2938480188 >>2938480189  
Doxxing is a bannable offense.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:37:59 No. 2938480164  
>>2938480163  
Your mom is a bannable offense.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:38:06 No. 2938480165  
>>2938480163  
Hey look, it’s the mod who sucks dicks for money!

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:38:19 No. 2938480166  
>banning a hero

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:38:26 No. 2938480168  
>>2938480163  
Ban the OP too you demented fuck.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:38:37 No. 2938480169  >>2938480171  
>>2938480163  
Now THIS is something you tweet at Viktor.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:38:53 No. 2938480171  
>>2938480169  
He’ll run straight over there and slit this guy’s throat with a skate.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:38:59 No. 2938480173  
POST.THIS.EVERYWHERE.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:39:11 No. 2938480175  
OP disappeared. It was him.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:39:23 No. 2938480176  >>2938480179  
How did fucking /fs/ of all become the hypest board? I can’t stop posting here now.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:39:39 No. 2938480179  
>>2938480176  
It’s 2hype4me. I have heart problems now thanks to these crazy threads. You never know which one kills you.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:39:45 No. 2938480181  
We have done it boys!

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:40:01 No. 2938480183  >>2938480181  
>>2938480181  
You did nothing but touch yourself all week, so don’t try to steal glory from the noble anon who sacrificed himself for the greater good.

**Anonymous** 03/10/19(Sat)16:40:06 No. 2938480184  
 **[image of Yuri Plisetsky running after a terrified tabloid reporter]**  
I’M COMING DIMA PREPARE YOUR ANUS.

[1002 replies] [Post a reply]

 

‘Yuuri. You will have to get out of that room eventually.’ Mari sounded stern, but there was her own brand of sympathy in her voice. ‘Viktor is going nuts. He’s called here several times, asking how to make amends. Even mom is getting worried now.’

‘I know,’ Yuuri said quietly, curled on the bed between his and Viktor’s pillows. ‘I know it’s not his fault. But I couldn’t help it.’

He really couldn’t. When he found out what happened via his newsfeed, he fell into complete and utter panic. His confrontation with Viktor was a total disaster. He cried like a little kid, out of humiliation, embarassment, betrayal, and anger, all at once. Then he shouted at him. Then he felt horrible, when he saw Viktor’s equally panicked expression, and started crying again. He then concluded his outburst the only way he usually coped up with stress and anxiety. By running away and locking himself in a room to freak out alone for hours.

He kept imagining what everyone would say to him. That they would laugh at him, mock him, call him a whore. His head was spinning with horrific scenarios at all times. About the Hasetsu residents turning against his family for such a shameful display, making Yuutopia lose business and eventually close. About all his friends not wanting to associate with him anymore for being a disgrace. About the ISU banning him from competing for ruining the entire image of figure skating. About all of Russia turning on Viktor, disregarding all of his accomplishments. Or turning on himself, the slut who had corrupted their hero. He had cried a lot imagining both their reputations crumble to dust.

It was true that Yuuri had been angry with Viktor at first. But when Viktor tearfully insisted on having deleted the video over and over, he trusted him. Even if he hadn’t deleted it, whoever stole his phone had no right to do so, and even less right to release its contents. Even though he knew it wasn’t his poor husband’s fault, he couldn’t bring himself to fully face him. He was ashamed of his initial tantrum, and of himself in general. Making it through practice every day after proved to be too much for him already, and he always had to retreat back into their bedroom to hide and recuperate. And then drown in guilt for locking Viktor out yet again.

‘Yuuri, just man the hell up already,’ Mari’s voice cut in. ‘You always do this when stressed, and it never works.’

‘I know…’ Yuuri repeated stupidly.

‘No you don’t. Look, I get that you feel ashamed, I would too. It really sucks that it happened to you two, and I hope the ass who did it gets hit by a bus somewhere. But it’s not as horrible as I’m sure you’re painting it in your tiny little brain.’

She paused, likely to take a drag on her cigarette.

‘It’s not like they play the video on the news. A lot less people have seen it than you probably imagine. What we saw here was mostly outrage over the theft and the attempt to ruin your reputations. None of us saw it. And believe me, we wouldn’t ever want to.’

‘How about the triplets…?’ Yuuri asked in a small voice. ‘Do they know?’

‘They’re on the internet 24/7, so yeah, they’ve heard.’

Yuuri wanted to cringe himself into a black hole and die there.

‘But don’t worry. Yuuko told them it was just a photo of you two kissing. They said ‘so what, they do that all the time’ and didn’t give a damn anymore.

This time Yuuri did laugh, for the first time in almost two weeks. This was the best he had felt since it all began. He was incredibly grateful for his big sister, missing her a lot all of sudden.

‘What I’m telling you is – stop self-destructing and focus on what is actually important. You’re hurting Viktor. Go to him and hug the hell out of that sad idiot.’

After ending the call, Yuuri sat up on the bed, head clearer than ever. The underlying anxious feeling that had been eating him from inside slowly dissipated. He was ready to go do what was right.

But there was one thing he needed to see for himself. He reached for his laptop, and started typing.

Getting to the video itself proved to be harder than expected. He thought just putting his own name in the search bar would start throwing porn site links and videos on autoplay at him, but it was just like Mari had said. The first results were mostly news and tabloid articles.

It took some time and three virus alerts, but he did find it.

The thumbnail featured him and Viktor in a tight embrace, looking into each other’s eyes, probably from the very start of the thing. It made his face flush anyway.

His cursor hovered over the play button, his heart beating like crazy. He felt just like when he was a boy, gathering the resolve to watch porn for the first time in his life, late at night, hidden under several blankets in his room.

Here we go. Three, two…

Yuuri almost jumped out of his skin, when his phone started blowing up all of sudden. He scrambled to get it, and turned off the Twitter notifications completely.

He would go back eventually, but not right now.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed ‘play’.

**[Play]**

Viktor’s face filled the screen for a few seconds, and then retreated, unblocking a view of a blurry room. The camera quickly focused, and there was Yuuri, standing next to a bed, wearing just black boxer briefs and a golden ring on his finger. He was dancing, swaying his hips to the slow rhythm of a barely audible song in the background. Viktor was now sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him intently. Yuuri stared back with a provocative smile, raising both his arms to run his fingers through his hair, and stretched his body out, letting his head fall back.

‘Come dance with me,’ he said in a soft breathy voice. Wasting no time, Viktor was immediately at his side, snaking his arms around his narrow waist. Yuuri leaned into him, never ceasing the sway of his hips, and tilted his head to the side when Viktor bent down to kiss his neck.

They made a turn, not breaking their embrace for a second, their dance resembling a slow, sensual tango. Their bodies fit together perfectly. Viktor leaned in, dipping Yuuri backwards, holding him by just his waist, and Yuuri kept his body taut, maintaining the pose, until Viktor whipped him up again. He twirled Yuuri around, until they ended up chest to back. Viktor leaned back this time, pulling Yuuri with him, their curves nestled tightly together. They held eye contact, as Yuuri slowly raised his leg into a perfect split.

Viktor’s right hand slid up the exposed underside of Yuuri’s thigh and back down again, while his left went right between his legs. He cupped the bulge in Yuuri’s underwear, and started rubbing it, earning a shaky sigh in return. Yuuri’s head lolled back to rest on Viktor’s shoulder, while he continued to tease him, earning soft moans from him, still holding his leg raised up. His fingers traced the outline of Yuuri’s cock, circling the tip relentlessly, until a darkened wet spot appeared on the stretched fabric of his underwear. Yuuri’s thigh started to tremble in Viktor’s grasp, and he fell out of his split.

‘Sit on the bed,’ he whispered, after turning to face Viktor again. Viktor let himself be pushed down onto the sheets, eyes never leaving Yuuri’s, who then kissed him, deeply and hungrily.

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hands and set them on hips, pushing downwards. Viktor got the hint and pulled his underwear down, exposing him completely. Yuuri flicked the garment away with his foot, and got onto the bed to join Viktor, kneeling over him, looking down.

‘Yuuri...’ Viktor’s voice was husky with lust. ‘You’re gorgeous.’

Yuuri let out a chuckle, which turned into a drawn out moan, when Viktor grabbed him by the ass, mouth going straight for his dick. He swallowed him down, making him shudder and tilt backwards, spine bending into an impressive arch. While Viktor sucked him enthusiastically, his hands were working hard on Yuuri’s ass, squeezing and massaging, dragging his fingernails up and down his thighs. His fingers wandered higher and higher, until one found his hole, easily slipping into the tight wetness, much to his surprise.

‘When did you...?’

He only got a cheeky smile in return.

‘Oh, Yuuri... So perfect for me,’ Viktor drawled, and started kissing up his hipbone, tonguing the outlines of his taut abdominal muscles. Two of his fingers were now fully inside Yuuri, moving in an out, pressing into his prostate rhytmically. Yuuri was clearly enjoying the ministrations, panting and moaning, moving his hips against the friction, the tip of his hardened cock brushing against Viktor’s collarbones.

He suddenly pulled away, pushing Viktor to fall back against the bed. He then went for his belt, undoing it hastily, trying to get him out his pants as fast as possible. Viktor’s eyes followed his every move, glazed over with want. When Yuuri yanked his pants down at last, his breathing got heavy, cheeks flushed, dick standing up fully erect and hard as a rock. Yuuri grabbed it, languidly rubbing up and down the shaft while lining it up with his hole. He slowly started sinking onto it, and Viktor groaned, lifting his pelvis to meet him halfway. Yuuri took him in completely, slowly gyrating his hips, adjusting to the stretch.

‘Боже мой, Yuuri...’ Viktor looked overwhelmed, when Yuuri began moving, alternating between sliding up and down on his cock, and circling his hips when it was fully sheathed inside him. Viktor fell back against the bed, panting heavily.

‘Am I making you feel good?’ Yuuri asked, his voice deep and erotic, dripping with seduction. Viktor could only groan back, holding onto Yuuri’s hips for dear life, rotating his own to get more stimulation.

‘Make me feel good too, Viktor.’ Yuuri’s whole body was now undulating sensually, as if putting himself on display for his lover. ‘Fuck me hard.’

He rose up on his knees, letting Viktor’s dick slide out him completely, bending down to mouth at his neck.

‘I want it so bad...’ He bit down gently.

Viktor sat up at once and grabbed Yuuri by his thighs, lifting him, making him gasp in surprise. He stood up, then threw Yuuri onto the bed, making him bounce, and climbed on top of him. He spread his legs wide, and pushed his stiff wet dick back inside him with ease.

Yuuri moaned, taking it all in one go, and dug his fingers into Viktor’s back for support.

Viktor started thrusting into him right away, jostling his body up and down, making the bed creak. Yuuri stopped holding back, letting all kinds of lewd sounds escape his throat, giving in to pleasure entirely. Viktor soon joined him, and they were moaning in unison, pressed against each other, into each other, kissing and fucking, harder and faster each second.

‘Vitya, do it hard, fuck me, please, do it to me…’ Yuuri had an expression of pure lust on his face, getting completely lost in it.

‘Yuuri...’ Viktor buried his head into his neck, slamming into him with abandon. ‘You’re so amazing for me, my Yuuri, my love...’

His grip on Yuuri’s thighs strengthened, he raised them up a little, as if trying to get even deeper inside him. ‘Yuuri... I’m so close...’

‘Let it out Viktor, do it inside me, I want it all in me,’ Yuuri chanted feverishly, his own orgasm nearing fast.

Viktor let out a desperate sound, his thrusts becoming jerky and erratic, until his hips went still and he came with a cry. Yuuri crossed his legs around Viktor’s waist, holding him firmly in place while he emptied himself into him. The feeling of cum flooding his insides was the final push, and Yuuri arched off the bed, coming so hard he was shaking, each contraction of his muscles forcing a strangled moan out of him.

With one final groan, the couple sagged against each other, completely spent. Yuuri’s legs fell apart, and Viktor rolled off of him, his still leaking dick slipping out, followed by a gush of cum.

They reached out at the same time, pulling each other into an openmouthed kiss they could barely breathe through.

‘I love you so much Yuuri,’ Viktor said gently, still panting, and pressed their sweaty foreheads together. ‘More than anything...’

Yuuri silenced him with another kiss, and whispered something back, to which Viktor answered with the biggest heart shaped smile and nuzzled closer.

After a few seconds, when their breathing evened out, Viktor suddenly sprung up with renewed energy and dove for his still recording phone.

‘Now let’s watch it!’

‘Viktor, noooo...’

**[Replay]**

 

Yuuri sat there with his mouth open, cheeks burning red, his pants a little tighter.

So this is what it looked like when they... He had refused to watch the video back then, feeling embarrassed out of his mind. If only he had known...

So this was what the entire world had been looking at for the past week and a half. Thousands of people saw Yuuri naked. They saw his embarassing attempts at seduction. Saw him getting fingered and loving it. Then take Viktor apart just with his body. Make Viktor call his and his name only, until he was a moaning mess of a man.

Yuuri bit his lip. The strain in his underwear actually worsened.

His heart pounded, when he realized what this meant. Everyone now knew Viktor was only his to love, and his to fuck. His lover, husband, and coach, and no one else’s.

To his awe, he felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

After all, he had always wanted to be known as the man who stole Viktor from the world.

 

When Yuuri opened their bedroom door that evening, Makkachin almost wiggled his tail off while trying to jump up into his arms. Yuuri hugged his big fluffy body, feeling guilty for abandoning him for so long. He felt even guiltier, when he saw the other big old fluff on the couch, looking at him hopefully.

He marched over to Viktor, and hugged him without a word. Viktor sighed deeply, as if a huge rock fell off his chest and hugged back, pulling Yuuri into his lap. Yuuri curled himself around him, and kissed his forehead. He loved doing that.

‘I’m sorry, Viktor,’ he said softly into his hair. ‘I’m sorry for avoiding you, I was horrible to you for no good reason.’

‘No, Yuuri, it’s okay, you had a reason, I’m the one who’s sorry!’ Viktor blurted out. Yuuri smiled at him.

‘I know, you told me like a hundred times. It’s not your fault. You’re not the one who posted it.’

‘And you know what, I don’t care anymore,’ he added. ‘They can look all they want. At least now everyone knows you’re mine.’

Viktor looked up at him, in surprise. Right then, Yuuri snapped a photo.

And it was a good one. Viktor was looking up at the camera, mouth open a little, hair slightly mussed. Yuuri noticed with immense satisfaction, that his ring was nicely visible, catching light from the window in front of them.

‘Yuuri! Don’t take photos of me when I look like a mess!’

‘You’re the one to talk,’ Yuuri laughed and settled comfortably back into Viktor’s lap, squeezing him tight, burrowing his face into his neck. Viktor hugged him even tighter, as if trying to compete.

‘I missed you...’ His words were muffled by Yuuri’s shoulder.

‘I missed you too.’ Yuuri closed his eyes, completely content. ‘I promise I’ll make everything up to you.’

He felt Viktor’s kisses all over his face, and responded by doing the same, until they were both laughing, and getting their legs pawed at by Makkachin trying to join the fun.

All was as it should be again.

 

Katsuki Yuuri ✓  
@katsukidon  
 **[image of a smiling winking Yuuri Katsuki with his arm around a surprised Viktor Nikiforov]**  
See you all at the World Championship with @v-nikiforov! [Russian flag emote] [Japanese flag emote] [doggy emote] [heart emote]  
100 112 retweets

**Pitchit Chulanont** @pitchit-chu 1m  
My boy Yuuri is back!! One more for #MadeHistory

**Tamachan** @tamasii 2m  
I love you Yuuri! Good luck in the WFSC! [doggy emote] [waving emote]

**Edgar Quinn** @jesterboy 2m  
Viktor looks so soft and fluffy here!!!

**Nina Heart** @anony-mouse 2m  
ADORABLE HUSBANDS

**Evgenia Medvedeva** @JannyMedvedeva 3m  
[heart eyes emote] See you there! [skate emote] [champion’s trophy emote]

**Adam Rippon** @Adarip 3m  
Youre so cute together, bless you. [heart emote]

**Katya Ivanovova** @katyusha_i 3m  
Aww viktor’s face and cute sweater!

**Yuri Plisetsky** @yuri-p 4m  
I’ll obliterate you again, you pig, get ready. [tiger emote] [pig emote] [tiger emote]

**Christophe Giacometti** @c-g 4m  
[winking emote] #MadeHistory

**/fs/ - Figure skating  
[Post a reply]**

**Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:30:58 No. 2938594990  >>2938595025 >>2938595056 >>2938595058 >>2938595065 >>2938595069 >>2938595072 >>2938595095 >>2938595102 >>2938595103  
 **[webm of a man unfolding a chair and sitting down expectantly]**  
>http://www.sportsnews.com/figure-skating-medalist-yuzuru-hanyu-marries

 **Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:31:06 No. 2938594993  
WHAT???

**Anonymous** 03/19/19(Mon)18:31:08 No. 2938594995  
OHHHH BOY HERE WE GO

**Anonymous** 03/19/19(Mon)18:31:08 No. 2938594995  
 **[image of a bespectacled man with a gleeful expression holding his head in his hands]**

**Anonymous** 03/19/19(Mon)18:31:25 No. 2938594997  
POSTING IN A STICKY BEFORE IT’S A STICKY

**Anonymous** 03/19/19(Mon)18:31:27 No. 2938594998  
 **[image of Yuri Plisetsky wearing his 2016 GPF exhibition costume, making gang signs and sticking his tongue out]**  
WELCOME TO THE MADNESS

**Anonymous** 03/19/19(Mon)18:31:28 No. 2938594999  
RIP Yuzufags.

**Anonymous** 03/19/19(Mon)18:31:58 No. 2938595001  >>2938595009  
How many death threats will he get for this?

**Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:32:40 No. 2938595009  >>2938595012  
>>2938595001  
He already did goo.gl/fg/EWdFS.

**Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:33:03 No. 2938595012  >>2938595015  
>>2938595009  
Why are fagskate fujos so nightmarish?

**Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:33:38 No. 2938595015  >>2938595019  
>>2938595012  
They still believe he’s a virgin

**Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:33:59 No. 2938595019  >>2938595022 >>2938595024  
>>2938595015  
How do you know he’s not

**Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:34:28 No. 2938595022  
>>2938595019  
I bet you think Katsuki is still a virgin too

**Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:34:38 No. 2938595024  
>>2938595019  
You gave me flashbacks to the ‘when do you think Katsuki and Nikiforov first fucked?’ threads

**Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:34:45 No. 2938595025  >>2938595029  
>>2938594990(OP)  
Wait they dated??

**Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:35:00 No. 2938595029  >>2938595031  
>>2938595025  
Apparently they did, but didn’t tell anyone.

**Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:35:38 No. 2938595031  
>>2938595029  
I can see why.

**Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:35:39 No. 2938595032  >>2938595036  
ABANDON HOPE ABANDON THREAD

**Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:36:00 No. 2938595036  
>>2938595032  
 **[gif of a man eating popcorn]**  
But I just got here.

**Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:36:11 No. 2938595039  
Can’t wait for their sextape leaks.

**Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:36:15 No. 2938595040  
Posting in a tragic thread.

**Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:36:48 No. 2938595044  >>2938595048  
Who is ready for the board getting shat up by a million Hanyu threads?

**Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:36:58 9No. 2938595048  
>>2938595044  
That’s it, I’m leaving /fs/.

**Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:37:12 No. 2938595050  >>2938595056 >>2938595058 >>2938595065 >>2938595076 >>2938595079 >>2938595084 >>2938595090  
QUICK, POST LEWD YUZUS IN CELEBRATION

**Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:37:35 No. 2938595052  
 **[image of a noose with a photo of Yuzuru Hanyu’s face inside the loop]**  
I’ll miss you Yuzubros…

**Anonymous** 03/12/19(Mon)18:37:48 No. 2938595055  
I always knew they were fucking.

[820 replies] [Reply]

 

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon)20:37:48 No. 2938602223  >>2938602226 >>2938602228 >>2938602235 >>2938602237  
 **[image of a smiling Yuuri Katsuki holding a stuffed poodle and a gold medal, being hugged by a happy Viktor Nikiforov]**  
http://e-sport.net/news/yuuri-katsuki-wins-gold-in-the-2019-world-figure-skating-championship

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon)20:38:01 No. 2938602226  
>>2938602223(OP)  
OMEDETO

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon)20:38:04 No. 2938602228  
>>2938602223(OP)  
Viktor’s choreos are the best.

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon)20:38:08 No. 2938602229  
Nice.

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:38:28 No. 2938602230  >>2938602233  
His FS programs really are his strong suit.

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:38:54 No. 2938602233  
>>2938602230  
Yeah this one was dynamic as fuck, his presentation was perfect. Made my heart pump.

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:38:58 No. 2938602235  
>>2938602223(OP)  
>mental problems  
>the whole world saw his dick  
>still wins gold  
absolutely based

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:39:03 No. 2938602237  >>2938602239  
>>2938602223(OP)  
So he’s married to a Russian, trains with Russians, on the Russian soil, but the gold goes to Japan. Unbelievable.

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:39:38 No. 2938602239  
>>2938602237  
 **[image of a smiling Viktor Nikiforov with a gun photoshopped in]**  
No the gold goes to Yuuri.

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:39:46 No. 2938602240  >>2938602246  
Wait a second, isn’t WFSC where Olympic contestants are decided??

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:40:04 No. 2938602246  
>>2938602240  
No, but close.

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:40:28 No. 2938602247  >>2938602248 >>2938602249 >>2938602251  
He should retire, he’s old now.

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:40:56 No. 2938602248  
>>2938602247  
27 is not old.

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:41:12 No. 2938602249  
>>2938602247  
>not enjoying the Katsuki/Hanyu/Plisetsky/Chen skate wars  
and here we have – a faggot.

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:41:34 No. 2938602251  >>29386022254 >>2938602255  
>>2938602247  
Yeah he needs to get pregnant or something and let the younger generation win.

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:41:58 No. 29386022254  
>>2938602251  
Anon, I don’t know how to tell you this…

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:42:00 No. 2938602255  >>2938602257  
>>2938602251  
You need to talk to your mom about some things.

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:42:24 No. 2938602257  
>>2938602255  
Actually, Viktor’s sperm might be just potent enough to succeed. History made yet again.

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:42:24 No. 2938602258  >>2938602260  
He pulled Viktor’s tie again to kiss him, I love when he does that.

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:42:45 No. 2938602260  >>2938602265  
>>2938602258  
So does Viktor apparently.

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:43:09 No. 2938602265  >>2938602267 >>293860222368  
>>2938602260  
Yeah because he’s whipped

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:43:40 No. 2938602267  
>>2938602265  
And he loves it.

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:43:48 No. 293860222368  
>>2938602265  
Its not whip its dom-sub

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:43:57 No. 2938602269  >>2938602271 >>2938602276 >>2938602276 >>2938602278  
 **[image of a sad Yuri Plisetsky overlaid with various images of sad cats]**  
>tfw you will never have a marriage like theirs

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:44:25 No. 2938602271  
>>2938602269  
 **[image of Yuuri Katsuki kneeling on the ice bent over in despair]**  
>tfw you will never have a SEX LIFE like theirs

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:44:42 No. 2938602276  
>>2938602269  
 **[image of a stickman behind a computer holding a gun to his temple]**  
>tfw you will never find love that strong and pure

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:44:59 No. 2938602278  
>>2938602269  
 **[image of a crying Jean Jacques LeRoy]**  
>tfw you moaned katsuki’s name again while you fucked your wife and now she’s mad

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:45:15 No. 2938602280  >>2938602283 >>2938602285  
>>2938602269  
I love them, but also hate them, because they have each other and I will die alone.

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:45:39 No. 2938602283  >>2938602285  
>>2938602280  
Same, feels bad man.

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:45:59 No. 2938602285  >>2938602289 >>2938602291 >>2938602296 >>2938602297 >>2938602299 >>2938602313 >>2938602318 >>2938602327 >>2938602333 >>2938602334  
>>2938602280  
>>2938602283  
 **[image of Viktor Nikiforov with a big heart shaped smile]**  
No, anons, Yuuri and Viktor showed us all that love does exist, and it’s out there somewhere waiting or us all. And if we keep moving forward, and never give up on life, we will one day find that love too.

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:46:20 No. 2938602289  
>>2938602285  
 **[image of a teary eyed Kenjiro Minami]**

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:46:30 No. 2938602291  
>>2938602285  
I’m not crying. [spoiler] **;_;** [/spoiler]

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:46:41 No. 2938602296  
>>2938602285  
 **[image of a man with a single tear rolling down his cheek]**

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:46:57 No. 2938602297  
>>2938602285  
 **[image of a bearded man nodding with a proud smile]**

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:47:09 No. 2938602299  
>>2938602285  
 **[image of Vikor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki hugging tightly]**

**Anonymous** 03/30/19(Mon) 20:47:50 No. 2938602300  
You are total faggots [spoiler] **And I love you all ;_;** [/spoiler]

[824 replies] [Reply]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[image of me loving you all]**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any rights to this show obviously. I sure do love it a bit too much tho.


End file.
